Moekko Monster 1
by BlazeKasai
Summary: Akabane Homura is a girl who is well-known through her hometown, Pallet Town. When her newly-befriended Moémon Staryu gets defeated, she decides to have Professor Akido train her... who gives her a Moédex and made her go on a journey to fill it up instead. Read as she adventures through Kanto and meet lots of friends... and enemies. (Yuri, possible lemons on AO3.)
1. 「VS Nidoran (Brotherly)」

**.: ****萌えっ娘モンスター**** 1 :.  
**(Moekko Monsutā 1)

「**VS** Nidoran (Brotherly)」

If you were looking for a peaceful place, Pallet Town would be the perfect definition of 'peace'.

...well, in a way. There are kids screaming around for no reason other than excitement, but that pretty much counts toward 'peace'. Unlike the great Moémon war that had happened millions of years ago, literally, the current time right now had everything that heroes wanted; world peace. No villainous fighting, etc.

...or so people thought.

"Come on... s-stop that, it hurts...! Ow!" One girl winced as a ball-like device was thrown at her head. It bounced off, landing on the ground for the other children to run and pick it up.

"Aw, c'mon! We want to capture you!" one of the children smirked. "And then, I'll grow up to be the best Pokémon trainer ever!"

The little girl was surrounded. Here's a description, first. She had short yellow hair, with two short bangs at each sides of her cheeks. On each side of her head was a hairpin that resembled a star or starfish, red jewels embedded on the middle of both hairpins. The girl also wore a somewhat torn clothing, greyish brown colored. Finally, like her hairpins, she wore a necklace that resembled a star/starfish with a red jewel embedded on the middle; all three jewels greatly resembled her eyes, which glowed like ruby with a surprising amount of innocence.

"B-but.." the injured girl whimpered. "...it, it hurts..."

One of the boys laughed. "It's okay! When we capture you, we'll keep you and make sure nothing bad happens to you!"

The group of children laughed, both boys and girls, as the cornered girl started crying.

"**Don't cry.**"

Everyone turned their head to the large red-haired girl standing behind the crying girl. "Where did she come from?" one boy asked, amazed by her lack of appearance.

The whimpering girl stopped crying and looked up. "But... but it..."

She smiled. "I know it hurts, but you've got to be strong!" she leaned down and patted the girl's head. "...judging by your looks... you're a Staryu, aren't you?"

The Staryu Moémon nodded, sniffing.

"I'm **Akabane Homura**." Homura extended a hand to the Staryu Moémon, pulling her up.

Suddenly feeling ignored, the children glared at the two. "Hey, wait! We were trying to capture her first; go away!"

Homura looked up and returned the glare at the kids. "You guys aren't treating her properly, however." She smirked. "Besides, to correctly capture a Moémon, you'll have to weaken it!" As she finished, another Moémon jumped from the bushes behind the kids, surprising them. This one had neat dark-purple hair, one huge stripe extending towards her right from her forehead. There was some kind of small gap somewhere in her hair, her light-blue head showing and looking like some kind of headband, and two large indigo ears attached to eat. Finally, she wore an extremely cute and plain dress, also indigo-colored, albeit it is quite short; everyone there could see the white-colored unerwear under the skirt easily. "Staryu, Water Gun!" she immediately pointed to the approaching Moémon.

"H-heh!?" the Staryu gasped, before nodding nervously. "O, okay, um... Hyah!" she raised her hands and shot out water from her palms, sending the attacking Moémon scattering on the floor.

The other children screamed and ran behind Homura. "W-whah! That was surprising and scary!"

The red-head smiled and patted one of the children's soft hair. "You see, not all Moémon are bad. Treat the good ones with respect, and the bad ones with justice." Then, Homura pointed to the weakened Moémon. "That Moémon is Nidoran (Brotherly). She's usually mischievous and loves to prank others, but when it comes to family, she'll do anything to protect them- especially her younger sister, thus the brotherly figure of the family." Homura explained, the kids looking in awe at her. "You see, kids, you're supposed to weaken a Moémon first by battling them; not ganging up on them."

She took out a Moéball and threw it at the Nidoran, the ball suddenly releasing some smoke. When it faded away, the ball had already captured the young Moémon. It shook a few times, before remaining still. "Wow, that was awesome!" one of the kids exclaimed, dropping his bug-catching net onto the ground.

Homura handed it over to one of the kids. "Here, you can keep her."

The children stared at the Nidoran inside the Moéball. "Wow, really!?"

* * *

The Staryu Moémon fidgeted with her hands nervously. She hid behind a tree, looked forward through the roads, and hid behind another tree closer to her moving target. Homura suddenly stopped in her place, taking her hands out of her jacket's pocket. She looked behind, spotting the Staryu's hair behind a tree. She sighed. "I can see you, y'know."

Freezing, the Staryu slowly looked at her, not particularly sure whether she wanted to give up hiding. "...u-um.. tha... thank you for saving me..."

The red-head nodded, "You're welcome, but you didn't really need to follow me all the way here, did you?" she asked, scratching her head.

The Staryu shyly nodded, taking a few steps forward. She stopped in front of the 'trainer', fidgeting nervously, trying to get words out of her mouth; but nothing came out. "Um... uhh..." she winced, embarrassed.

Homura sighed. "I'll be... leaving... now?" The Staryu grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving. "...you... want to come with me, don't you?" The Moémon nodded, turning redder and redder. "Well, fine, I guess... didn't need to be shy. It's not like I have any other Moémon to begin with."

Staryu looked surprised. "You... d-don't... have other Moémon?" she found herself smiling, although she didn't know why she was doing such action. "Then... then... I'm your... first?" Her new trainer nodded, which made the Moémon smile cheerfully, her heart fully happy while Homura patted and rubbed her head. "Tha... thank you, Homura-san..."

The girl took out a Moéball. "Welp, but you'll have to get captured by me first, though. That okay with you?" she asked.

"Ye... yes! I'm, I'm perfectly... okay with being yours... Homura-san!"

Smiling at her cheerfulness, Homura rolled her eyes and clicked the Moéball's button, the Moémon and Moéball suddenly releasing smoke. Like previously, when it faded away, the Staryu was inside the Moéball, smiling happily with joy.

Homura grinned happily to herself. "Well, I guess I'll call you... '_Star_', then!"


	2. 「VS Graveler」

**.: ****萌えっ娘モンスター**** 1 :.  
**(Moekko Monsutā 1)

「**VS** Graveler」

"...have you heard of that famous professor?" Homura asked. She was waking along the roads in the western forest of Pallet Town, her hands crossed right behind her head. Right besides her was a familiar yellow-haired Moémon. She shook her head in response, to which Homura shrugged. "I haven't really met her yet, but I've heard that she's a damn smart Moémon Professor, alright."

"Smart...?" Star looked up at her new trainer, curious.

The red-head nodded. "Yup. It seems that she's the smartest professor in the whole world!" Before Star could reply, Homura bent down and held a finger to Star's lips. "That's not all; many of the powerful Moémon Trainers out there were trained all by this professor, who- conveniently- lives in this very Pallet Town!"

Star stared in awe. "That's... really nice... what is the Professor's, um, n-name?"

Homura rubbed her hands on her chin. "Hmm, I dunno... if I remembered correctly," she paused, "people call her 'Professor Yukinari Akido.'"

"Yukinari... Akido, huh..." Star went and thought about the name. "...to become snow...?"

Rolling her eyes, the Moémon's trainer chuckled a bit and patted her head before stopping in front of a river. "Oh look, we're here..."

"W-whoaaa..." Star, losing her shyness immediately at the sight of the long river and the loud (but not so loud that they can't hear anything) waterfall, gazed everywhere in excitement. "It, it's so... so beautiful! It's like, wow, I could live here... for, forever!"

Homura chuckled, loudly on purpose, to which Star immediately realized how she had reacted. She turned completely red, from face to toe, and shyly turned to Homura. "Um, I mean, uh... umm, I'm not saying, um, that... h-hhuuuuhh..." the shy innocent Moémon flailed her arms around, trying to cover up her excitement, but failed to do so.

Her trainer simply grinned, Star looking confusedly at her without anymore redness. "It's okay, Star. Everyone loses control sometimes." She bent down and gave her Moémon a kiss on the forehead, causing the Moémon's head to erupt with steam, turning red once again, this time lost in silence as she fidgeted nervously ith happiness at the kiss.

"U, uwaaaa... okay..." she replied dreamily, looking down at her fingers to avoid any sign of embarrassment. (Even though it was clearly showing.)

Homura suddenly froze. "Hey, look... it's a wild Moémon...?"

The two stared far into the distance, still on the same side as them however (not across the river). There was indeed another Moémon who had just jumped out of the bush to examine the river. She had pale grey hair, with each string being incredibly fat and think, square-ish like slips of papers. (Her hair strands are basically like those weird rectangle things you see in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood during alchemies.) There was, however, one spiky strand on her forehead, sharp and still. The Moémon wore some kind of dark grey-colored rubber jacket/dress combination, both long sleeved and length down below her waist. Another notable feature were those two flaps around her chest on her rubber jacket; they had the forms of arms, but were unmoving. Finally, the Moémon wore nothing else beneath that, however, causing the two two turn red and look away when her skirt blew up a bit.

"W-wait, here's our chance..." Homura suddenly lightened up, smiling. "This is an opportunity to train you, Star... and maybe capture you a new partner!"

Star nodded, although still red from seeing the naked parts under the wild Moémon's skirt. "O, okay..."

The Moémon turned towards the two of them, noticing the shy Staryu behind Homura. "Oh, hello there! I'm a Graveler. Nice to meet ya-"

"Star! Use Water Gun!" The trainer pointed her finger at the Graveler, Star raising her hands and apologizing (though not so loudly) before shooting trails of water at the Rock-Type Moémon.

She jumped out of the way, looking surprised at the area she had been standing at, then at the tree that had got hit by that Water Gun. "Whoa! Chill, guys. I'm not here to-"

"Hey!" a woman with magenta-pink hair, with a black hat and black clothings worn, stepped out of the bush. Homura noted the huge red 'R' on the shirt and the hat. "Stay away from Graveler, you brat!" she screamed at the red-head.

"Whoa, um, sorry." she apologized. "I didn't know it had a trainer... sorry...?"

The pink-haired girl stared at Homura. "...yer' a new trainer, aren't you?" she asked. When Homura, she looked around, and smirked. "Great, the generals ain't here yet... alright, listen 'ere. I want t'test yer' strength." she suddenly declared.

"Wait, what?" Homura shook her head. "I just began-"

"Magnum, use Rock Blast!" the pink-head pointed to Staryu.

The Graveler, named Magnum, raised her palm towards the Staryu Moémon and shot some large 'pieces' of rocks at her. Scared, Star jumped around dodging them with a bit of difficulty. "H-Homura-san!" she screamed. "H-help me!"

Homura grunted. "S-Star! Um, use Water Gun again!" she shouted.

Star nodded and shot another blast of water at the Magnum, who did a cartwheel and avoided it. Magnum then shot one last piece of rock, which was rather large and wider than the other rocks she shot, towards Star. "N-noooo..." she droned.

Expecting to die, the Staryu Moémon shut her eyes close and waited for the impact, leaking tears from her eyes. A warm feeling enveloped her, however, as nothing happened to her. Star looked up to find her vision blocked by dirty light-pink clothings, and she looked up further to see Homura's face. "...Star... you alright?" her trainer asked.

The Moémon nodded nervously, afraid. "H-Homura-san...!" she screamed.

The red-haired girl coughed up some blood, ignoring the rock that partly impaled her back, but not all the way through her stomach. It was only a light impalement, not deep enough to poke through a body. The rock wasn't even sharp enough to act as a spear, but did damage her body, somewhat. "I'm okay, Star... I'm okay."

Magnum grunted. "Umm, sorry about that." she sheepishly apologized, then winced. "Ooooh, that must have hurt..." she whispered to herself, looking away.

The pink-haired trainer nodded to herself. "Well, yer' kinda weak for a trainer, but t'at's al'ight." She smiled. "Ya have a nice sense o' trainership, girl." Patting Homura (not on the rocks), she smiled. "I bet ya'll become t'best trainer ever. See ya." And with that, she just left along with Magnum.

Yeah, without helping the partly-impaled girl. What a dick.

Star cried. "H-Homura-san! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed, as her trainer slowly let her go.

"It's alright..." the red-head smiled weakly. "It doesn't hurt that much... just a few rocks." Homura bent her arm and took out a few piece of rock from her back. "I can still walk... but now," she looked to the sky, "it seems that I'm weak and stupid. Making you fight a Moémon just like that..." she sighed.

Unable to say anything, the Staryu Moémon cried while Homura hugged her again, letting her Moémon cry all she wanted.

The taste of defeat was bitter.


	3. 「VS Primeape?」

**.: ****萌えっ娘モンスター**** 1 :.  
**(Moekko Monsutā 1)

「**VS** Primeape...?」

Homura pressed on the doorbell as she glanced at the laboratory. It looked kind of... filthy, but at least trustworthy. "Helllooooo?" she cooed. Star hugged her tightly from behind, feeling a bit afraid that some kind of ghost would jump out. "Hey, now, don't be scared..." the red-haired trainer stopped upon noticing the door was a bit open. She pushed it. It opened. "Huh, it's opened."

Star was not too excited about this, however. "I- I don't think we should enter... Homura-san..." she winced.

She chuckled. "Don't worry, Star. If anything happens," she pointed to herself, "I'll try to protect you. How's that sound?"

Nodding, Star hugged her even more tightly as they stepped into the lab.

Homura looked around in awe. "Whoa. Never knew there were so many Moémon here..." she muttered, staring at all the Moéballs and Moémon trapped inside.

Star nodded nervously. "Uwaahhh... d-don't let go..." she whispered, trying to ignore the jealous glares from the Moémon inside. The Moémon noticed one Moéball sitting on a table, with an aura of hatred and jealousy that far surpassed the other Moéball's feelings- directed towards her.

"Whoa, that one looks cute." Homura noted, picking up the Moéball. "Char...mander." She smiled. "Look at this, Star~ She has a tail on fire as well!"

Her Water-type Moémon stared into the Moéball. There was a girl in there, alright- another Moémon glaring at her. Star could only faintly identify some light-orange clothes and a tail on fire, and orange hair, before she noticed a presence behind her.

"Ahem." The two turned around to see a female professor glaring at both of them. "...you MoéThief!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Ahhh! No, you've got it wrong!" Homura screamed out of surprise, jumping back... and pressing a button that clearly said 'DO NOT PRESS'. "Uh-oh."

Professor Akido paled. "No! You idiot!"

Before Star or Homura had time to realize what happened, all the other Moéballs opened up. They paled as well. "H-Homura-san!" Star exclaimed, grabbing onto her trainer tightly as the Moémons jumped around, running out of the lab.

One flying Moémon, clearly some kind of bird Moémon, laughed. "Ha! Take this, you stinky old hag!" she jumped up high, flapping her wings, then scraped across Professor Akido's face with her toe. "Yeeeehaaaaw!"

The professor winced, then folded her arms. "God damn it."

Homura took a step back. "Um... then I guess I'll be leaving now...?"

Professor Akido grabbed her collar. "Capture all of them!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Oddly, Star was the one who responded to that while Homura sighed.

* * *

She panted, clearly tired. Star was taking a short nap, sleeping against one of the counters. Homura groaned. "Are there anymore left?" she asked.

Professor Akido wiped her forehead. "Um, yeah... I guess they escaped, thanks to _someone_."

The red-head sheepishly scratched her head. "Well, better find the rest then..."

"Oh no you don't!" she grabbed Homura by the collar, almost choking her, then sighed. "It's probably too late anyways. It's already past evening."

"But we can't just give up!" Homura exclaimed, freeing herself. "If we continue tomorrow, who knows what would happen to the Moémon that escaped?" She walked out the lab, striking a rather cool and dramatic moment...

...until Akido followed her on a bike, unamused. "Fine, whatever... but I'm coming, since you probably won't know what to catch anyways." she said.

The to-be trainer chuckled.

* * *

The Moémon glared at the professor and trainer with a hiss. "Get away from me, nyan!" she shrieked, her paws striking up claws of a fierce... cat. She had spiky white/yellowish hair along with a set of cute kitty ears on her head. It is unknown if she had any human ears- probably, but they're most likely hidden under those long strips of spiky hair. (Not long enough to be 'long', however, just a bit.) She had an sleeveless shirt/dress and an amulet hanging around her neck, and a leg stocking that was naturally brown. She also wore gloves that had retractable claws. Lastly, she had a cute tail with its tip brown. "I don't want to go back there, nyan!"

Akido sighed. "Um, well... here, kitty kitty~" she wavered a cattail around, with a somewhat guilty face, but filled with hidden laughter.

Homura grinned. "Here it comes... there!" she threw a Moéball at the Scratch Cat Moémon.

"Nyyyaaaaah!" she screamed before the traditional smoke of the Moéball covered her, and alas, Meowth had been captured.

Homura shook her fist in the air. "Well, now we've got one more left to catch..." she smiled. "Chaaaaarmander!"

Professor Akido panted. "If I knew we'd be all the way in Viridian City, I'd have said I was too old for this..." then she looked away. "Not that I'm saying that I"m old." Then the professor looked at Homura. "Well, um, there is a bit of a problem with that one-"

"There it is!" Homura smiled. "I found it!"

The Charmander Moémon noticed them with a surprise. The red-head trainer took in her appearance; it turned out that the Charmander Moémon had been wearing only one light-orange cloak the entire time. She also had one really long ponytail from the back of her neat hair- it flew down, towards her back, then outwards to show a lit fire on the tip. Homura raised an eyebrow upon realizing that the 'tail on fire' she saw was just the tip of the... rather long hair. "..." the Moémon started running away.

"Ah! It ran!" Professor Akido exclaimed.

"If I didn't leave Star to nap at the lab, I'd have a much easier time capturing this one..." Homura groaned, running after the Moémon. Oddly, Charmander chose to be silent.

The three made their way towards the Viridian City Gym eventually. Homura stared at a statue of a man as she tried to find the Charmander. "Whoooa, now that's creepy." she commented as she passed by the statue.

Professor Akido rolled her eyes and looked around for a few more seconds until spotting the napping Charmander. "Ah, there it is..." she pretty much woke it up with her loud exclamation. "There, there... come to mommy~" she cooed.

The Charmander grunted. "...hmph!" it jumped up and kicked Akido in the stomach.

"G-gaahh..." she clutched onto her stomach. "N-now I'll never be... able to have a baby... ever again..."

Homura leaned down. "Are you okay?" she asked... the Charmander Moémon, ignoring the professor. "Don't be afraid."

The Moémon stared at her. "...I'm, I'm not afraid!" she squeaked, seemingly offended.

The red-head ignored this statement. "Of course you're nervous and scared... it's the first time you've been outside your Moéball, right?" she asked again. "You were kept separate from the other Moémons at the lab, weren't you? I bet you've never seen any other living thing thanks to this fat chubby professor..." Homura said with a pouty voice.

Professor Akido coughed and was ignored.

The Charmander slowly nodded. She walked a little closer to Homura.

"That's right, little cutie~" Homura teased, as she reached the Charmander. Petting her hair, (not on the burning tip), Homura chuckled. "Are you hungry or sleepy?"

"...heh."

The three stiffened upon the new voice. Slowly, they turned to the source- another Moémon, a tall one stood at them with a cold sadistic glare. "Waaaah! A Primeape!" Professor Akido screamed, before suddenly jumping at a wall (as if expecting to be punched away by the Pig Monkey Moémon) and knocking herself unconscious.

The Primeape stared at the professor's body. "...what was that all about?"

The trainer shrugged, as the Charmander hid behind her. "Dunno. I always knew she was some kind of nutcase."

Nodding in agreement, the Primeape told Homura that she was just looking for directions after escaping a horrible trainer. Homura decided to just tell her where to go for safety and stuff. They waved bye and the Primeape disappeared right before the professor woke up.

"Hmrrmmnnn... huh? W-where's the Primeape?" she asked.

"Gone." the Charmander replied, glaring at the professor.

Homura chuckled. "Yeah, you just jumped at the wall like an idiot."

* * *

Star opened her eyes. She saw her Homura and the professor talking... but in a friendly manner instead. And there was a Charmander standing next to... to... her only... H-ho... Homura... Star winced and immediately gotten up. "A-aahhh! Homura-san!" she exclaimed, suddenly hugging her trainer.

Homura stumbled for a while. "H-huuuuh? S-Star, what's the matter?"

"Y-you've decided to toss me away!? A-and, and, you've... gotten a n-new Moémon to replace m-me!?" she looked up at Homura's eyes in disbelief, tears about to overflow.

Her trainer stared. "...huh?"

The Charmander noticed Staryu's affections and muttered something under her breath before smirking. "...yes, Homura-sama favours me over you!" she grinned.

"N-nooooooo!"

Professor Akido laughed. "What a nice team you have... anyways, I'm going to let you keep her, Homu-chan." she said, ignoring the glare at the nickname. "Seem like she wants to be with you anyways." The professor noted, observing the Charmander and Staryu Moémons bickering about who to be with Homura.

The trainer-in-subject smiled. "Really? Thanks, professor." she looked at her Moémons. "All I wanted was for you to teach me how to be a good Moémon trainer, though."

Akido chuckled. "Well then, here's a question."

"Okay, shoot."

Coughing twice, Akido turned around. "What does it take to be a great trainer?" she asked. "Does it mean knowing a lot of clever tricks? Or perhaps having a powerful tank in your team?" the professor continued. "What does it take, to become a great Moémon trainer?"

Homura lowered her head. "...I think that..." Akido stared at her. "...it depends."

"On what?" she asked.

With confidence, Homura raised her fist. "On your heart." Then, she stared at the still-bickering Charmander and Staryu. "The key to becoming a great trainer is the bond between you and your Moémon!" she exclaimed.

Akido nodded. "It seems I was right in trusting you." she smiled. "Here, take this Moédex." The professor handed a red device to the girl.

"Moédex?"

Nodding, Akido continued. "It automatically records data of Moémon you meet. By the time you've collected all the data..." she grinned. "...you may have become one of the greatest Moémon trainers out there."

Homura jumped, excited. "Aww, yes!" she exclaimed happily. Turning to Star and the Charmander, she grinned. "Star! You're sticking with me~" she said, to the former's excitement. "Charmander, I'm going to call you Charia. That okay with you?" she asked.

Star had lots of problems with that, but mostly out of jealousy. She decided not to do anything for now, however.

Charia nodded happily. "Okay...!"


End file.
